


Hopeless

by gentlewinnix (kunstvogel)



Series: BoB Canon Era Vignettes [14]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s01e06 Bastogne, First Kiss, M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-03 09:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17281877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunstvogel/pseuds/gentlewinnix
Summary: In Bastogne, Lewis Nixon learns what it is to feel hopeless.





	Hopeless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TwoAxes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoAxes/gifts).



> Happy New Year, TwoAxes! I hope you like this fic.

“Lew, wake up!” Dick’s voice cuts through Lew’s consciousness and he pries his eyes open. It’s dark, but he can just make out Dick’s silhouette above him.

“I’m up,” Lew says, wincing. His throat feels like it’s full of glass.

“Thank God,” Dick breathes out, falling back against the wall of their foxhole. “I thought you were-” he cuts himself off, shaking his head. Lew frowns, pressing himself against Dick’s side.

“Still here,” he says. He can’t think of anything else to say- he knows his snarky quips are what had kept Dick going until now, but the Ardennes have sucked the hope out of even Luz. Lew’s hope was gone a long time ago. He wonders if he’ll die here, at the bottom of a hole in the forest in Belgium. It’s certainly not how he’d imagined dying, even after joining the Army.

“I don’t know how much longer I can do this,” Dick says quietly.

“Yeah,” says Lew. He’s started to shiver again, and his teeth clack together painfully when he speaks. “Me either.”

“You should walk the line,” Dick says.

“I should,” Lew agrees, but doesn’t move to get up. He can feel Dick shivering. There’s barely a temperature difference between the two of them in the hole and outside, but Lew feels loathe to move, to leave his friend behind. Somewhere along the line they'd become more than joined at the hip, and Lew can't imagine a life where he doesn't have Dick at his side. He turns, resting his head on Dick's shoulder, and sighs. His lips brush the chilly skin of Dick's neck where his scarf doesn't cover, and Lew thinks about kissing him.

"Lew," Dick murmurs, but it doesn't sound like a warning. He turns, facing Lew in the dark.

Lew kisses him.


End file.
